


谁TM是你丈夫

by Styx_020



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_020/pseuds/Styx_020
Summary: 冬带娃，盾追妻，非ABO，很ooc，娃是幼年版兰森，假设没有美国队长展览，政府与神盾局没有大肆宣传，假设冬没丢胳膊
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	谁TM是你丈夫

0.  
滚进一间已经打烊的服装店时他的右腿正在流血，还好夜色足够深，隐蔽行踪倒不算太难。他一动不动地倚着墙，粗略估计了一下自己和“他们”距离，略略放下心来——至少到天亮之前，他都是安全的。  
喘息平静下来之后他顺墙慢慢坐到了地上，终于后知后觉地感受到了疼痛，除了右腿，腰侧也剧痛无比，那里有一道子弹擦过去造成的伤口，外衣也被撕裂了一个口子。  
他忽然一僵，意识到这颗子弹可能造成的后果会有多么严重，冷汗在一瞬间自脊背滚滚而下。他动作缓慢地低下头去，更加缓慢地拉开了外套拉链，甚至没意识到自己的嘴唇在颤抖。  
随着黑色夹克逐渐张开一道缝隙，一颗汗湿了的却依旧毛绒绒的小脑袋露了出来。拉链继续向下滑，露出的部分越来越多，肉乎乎的小身体，蜷缩着的四肢，被口水打湿的柔软棉布，还有将它牢牢固定在他身上的弹力带。  
他屏息检视着，直到确定衣服里没有任何属于它的血迹，确定那小小的胸脯还在健康地一起一伏，紧绷的肌肉才终于松懈下来，因紧张而麻痹的手脚慢慢恢复了知觉。  
他放下枪，两手解开了身上绑缚的带子——那小东西依旧睡得昏天暗地、不省人事，他把它在自己身上摆正，看着又一条口水慢吞吞地坠到他的作战服上，不由得皱紧了眉头。  
事情比他估计的棘手很多，他以为文件上的这个月满三岁是一条有价值的参考信息——但很显然，这距离它什么时候才能拥有战斗力毫、无、参考价值。  
深而浓的夜色中，他轻不可察地叹了口气。

1.  
巴基掂了掂手里的玻璃瓶，满意道：“这周就蓝莓果酱吧，兰森。”一边说一边回过头征求意见，却发现身边已经空空如也。  
坦白讲，他其实并不意外。但穿越五排货架，大步走向零食区的时候巴基还是习惯性地开始酝酿怒火，并且开始认真考虑以后要不要在逛超市的时候用绳子把兰森拴在自己身边。  
他在熟悉的位置停下脚步，果不其然看到了那个一头金毛的小脑壳。  
然而令他错愕的是，小脑壳的下面，还有一个同样是一头金毛的大脑壳。  
跟他想象中的兰森站在购物车上伸胳膊的画面略有不同——兰森正在一个陌生男人的托举下伸手去够货架上层的焦糖饼干，两只小爪子兴奋地把能抓到的饼干都笼到了怀里，他抱不下了就放到那个男人怀里，而此刻那个胸怀宽广、肌肉结实的高大男人正笑眯眯地由着兰森动作。  
巴基呆滞了一瞬，随即严厉地喊了一声兰森的名字，“停下！”他快步走上前，试图把兰森（他正委屈地看着他）从男人怀里抱下来然后毫不意外地失败了——太多饼干了，他抱歉地对金发男人笑了笑：“实在不好意思，我儿子给您添麻烦了。”然后开始把饼干依次放回货架上。  
然而，男人却在一瞬间石化了——巴基发誓，这句话没有一丝一毫的夸张成分——他完全僵在原地，目不转睛地看着巴基，好几个呼吸之后才怔怔地说了句：“……巴基？！”  
巴基的动作停顿了半秒，心中警铃大作，他镇定地把手里剩下的饼干放回货架，在脸上摆出一个客气而疏离的微笑来，接着不动声色地把兰森抱回了怀里，语调平稳地回答对方：“我想您是认错人了，我的名字并不是巴基，”他将购物车拉到身边，“谢谢您对我儿子的帮助，我们要去结账了。”说着，他转身要走。  
“不！”金发男人脱口而出，一把抓住了他的手腕，语无伦次地说：“你是巴基……你一定是巴基……我是史蒂夫！巴基……”  
原本因为害怕挨骂而一声不吭的兰森好奇地看了看两个人，然后献宝一样对金发男人说：“叔叔，你说对啦，我爸爸的名字……”  
巴基暗中捏了一把他的屁股，打断他的话：“不，你确实认错人了，”他的声音已经变得冷漠，手腕外翻，毫不客气地挣脱了男人的五指，“我们要走了。”  
不安袭上心头，巴基发现这个男人的名字莫名的熟悉，他却想不起来在什么地方和他打过交道。这太不对劲了，一年来他默下了曾经手的所有任务的细节，把欠的命都记在了本子上（本子锁在保险箱里），却不记得自己何时何地遇到过这个史蒂夫。而现在，对方无疑已经认出了他，虽然他确信九头蛇那里已经将他记为“死亡”，但却不得不警惕这个陌生男人的来历。兰森还小，他不能让他们置身于任何风险中，也许又到了销毁所有痕迹搬家的时候了。  
他抱着兰森快步往收银台处走，脸色不算好看，兰森意识到了什么，怂巴巴地拉了拉他的衣领：“爸爸，我是不是……”  
“嘘，”巴基轻声打断了他，“没关系，我们回家。”他亲亲兰森的额头，安抚地笑了笑。  
身后传来令人焦躁的脚步声，那个男人——史蒂夫，不依不饶地追了上来，拦住了他们的去路，他脸上的惊惶与不可置信消隐了大半，神色中尽是按捺不住的狂喜，他的语气十分笃定：“巴基，你记得我。”  
巴基停下脚步，冷冷地望着他：“我根本不认识你。”  
“你从小就认识我！”史蒂夫盯着他的眼睛，“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你是——我、的、丈、夫。”他一字一顿地说。

2.  
如果有做噩梦大赛的话，巴基巴恩斯一定是世界冠军。  
且不论做梦的频率与梦的长度，单单真实度这一条，他就无人能敌——每个冷汗淋漓惊醒的夜晚，他都会发现，他梦里可怖的一切，都是真实发生过的。  
那些冰冷的记忆来自他的脑海深处，鬼魂一样纠缠着他，即使已经逃离九头蛇两年，他依旧觉得不自由。  
最常出现在梦里的是一个冷冻仓，厚厚的玻璃壁，弥漫的白气，若隐若现的管线，还有辨不清形状的一团固体……  
这梦境有如毒药，总令他在醒来时疼痛难当——因为只有醒过来，他才会记起那团固体其实是兰森。  
整整几十年，他在那枚冷冻仓旁边反复地陷入沉睡又被唤醒，没有一次看清过里面是什么。九头蛇称其为“资产2号”，从不允许他靠近。他也确实没靠近过，除了最后的那次失控——那一次他活活扼死了管理员，狂躁地砸烂了“仓库”里的一切，然后来到那个厚重的、比他的小了一号的冷冻仓前。  
他阴沉地盯着观察窗，目光直穿到最里面去。氤氲的白雾似乎并没有以往那么浓，他可以清楚地看见仓里面是一个小小的人形，细弱的四肢蜷缩着，头正对着观察窗，连五官都清晰可辨。那是一张完全无害的面孔，甚至连表情都没来得及拥有，就寂静地入睡了。  
他荒芜的心脏在那一瞬间狠狠地搏动了一下，突如其来的疼痛像鞭子一样抽到了他的灵魂上，他不得不伸手扶住冷冻仓来稳住自己。  
然而就在这时，那沉睡中的小东西竟然醒了，他对着窗外的人睁开了眼睛——上帝，那眼睛明亮、湿润，蓝得几乎令人心碎。泪水顷刻之间就模糊了冷酷杀手的视线，让他止住了攻击的欲望。  
巴基后来想，就是这一眼，驯服了九头蛇最为之骄傲的冬日战士。他不再狂怒了，烧灼全身的痛苦也奇迹般地被抚平，他上前一步，手指尖轻轻触碰冰凉的玻璃壁，看见里面的小人儿因为低温又一次陷入了昏睡，心中满是陌生的柔情。  
他在工作台上找到了解冻操作手册，独自一人将那个孩子从冷冻仓里救了出来，然后他在机密文件柜里发现了一份非常详尽的俄文报告。那上面清清楚楚地写着，他从冷冻仓里抱出来的，是他自己的孩子。  
根据七十年里被解冻的次数推算，他的生理年龄应该是三岁，九头蛇的科学家曾对他进行了十数次与血清相关的检测与实验，结果发现血清并没能从母体遗传到他身上，因而选择将他冷冻处理，等待未来给他注射从冬兵身上提取的、更加完善的血清。  
这份报告让他目眦欲裂，清醒过来以后，他已经毁掉了整个基地。这次失控的时机堪称前所未有，基地里没有多少人驻守，管理员死前也没来得及发出警报，他就这样带着一个三岁的孩子和两把枪离开了西伯利亚。  
他对“父亲”这个词并无概念，也不知道能带着这个脆弱而累赘的小家伙去哪里，更别提每隔几天就会有一拨九头蛇追上来试图“回收”他们。  
辗转两个星期之后他们逃到了布加勒斯特，在那里他们拥有了两个月不受打扰的好日子，但好景并不长。九头蛇最惹人厌的一点就是全世界都有他们的爪牙，那些细小却阴毒的触须会探入每个城市最不起眼的角落，像狗一样寻找猎物的气息。  
那时他才意识到自己陷入了天罗地网——九头蛇是不可能允许宝贵的资产潜逃的，他们势必不会善罢甘休。于是他决定先发制人。  
在布加勒斯特的郊区他制造了一场煤气爆炸事故，灭掉了大半个追捕小队，同时留下足够多的线索，表明冬日战士和资产2号死在了那栋破败的小木屋里——为此他做了一点不那么道德的事情，但是为了活命，好吧，他真的没有办法。  
随后他带着兰森再一次远走高飞，这次他们没有了身份的负累，可以重新开始一切。于是他们回到了纽约，因为他隐约记得他曾来自这里。  
新生活过得不错，除了兰森实在是个烦人的小鬼之外，他们可以称得上是一切顺利。直到在超市里遇见了那个金发的男人，史蒂夫。  
他再一次被过往的幽灵缠上。

3.  
巴基把果汁瓶子戳到餐桌上，手撑着桌面坐了下来，兰森正坐在桌子上吃果冻，他的两条胳膊正好圈住了小家伙。  
小家伙嘴里嚼着一大块橘肉，两腮鼓鼓的，水润润的大眼睛不明所以地看了他一眼。  
巴基说：“我以为你记得我们的约法三章的。”  
兰森眨了眨眼，又点了点头。  
“那告诉我，你有没有做什么不该做的事情？”  
兰森咽下最后一口果冻，抱紧零食袋子，小心翼翼地说：“没、没有啊……”  
巴基冷笑一声，举起手机播放了一段监控视频——史蒂夫站在他家门前，正诚恳地对巴基说着什么。  
“那你不说我不说，他是怎么知道咱们家在哪儿的？”  
兰森的眼神在看到史蒂夫时一下就亮了，听到巴基的话又躲闪起来，他小小声地回答：“……我也不知道呀。”  
“还嘴硬，他都亲口跟我说了，你主动告诉他家住哪里，让他记得找你来玩儿，”巴基恨铁不成钢地掐了掐他的小脸，从他手里抽走了零食袋子，“你这星期的零食都没有了。我们说好了不能把住址轻易告诉陌生人的——做错事就要付出代价。”  
零食被没收，兰森惨叫一声：“What the hell……”  
“嗯？”巴基站直身体，用食指虚点着兰森的鼻尖，给了他一个警告的眼神，“下个星期的也不想要了？”  
小家伙一下子没了声音，委屈巴巴地看着他，蓝眼睛里汪了两包泪水，他伤心地说：“可是史蒂夫不是陌生人，我和他是朋友。”  
巴基气笑了：“你们两个在一块有五分钟吗？就交上朋友了？”  
“史蒂夫说很喜欢我。”  
“停。”巴基忽然有点暴躁，他实在是不想再听到这个名字了，“听着，兰森，就算他喜欢你，就算他说要做你的朋友，但我们根本不了解他，也不知道他可不可信，所以从现在开始，不许和他接触，不许再跟任何外人透露我们的信息，记住了吗？”  
说完，他没再注意兰森的表情，转头进了厨房。  
巴基把零食口袋随手扔到冰箱上，重重地抹了一把脸。  
他知道自己不应该对兰森发脾气的，但他今天就是忍不住，在听到那个男人的名字一遍又一遍、亲密而友爱地从兰森嘴里说出来之后，他觉得自己整个人都不好了。  
一股无名的怒火从心底里烧起来，让他头脑发热。他不知道自己究竟是在气兰森这么快就倒戈向一个外人，还是气史蒂夫不依不饶纠缠不清，或者是气自己一团乱糟的脑子什么有用的信息也想不起来。  
但他就是生气。  
他把水龙头开大，开始很暴力地洗碗，洗碗布抹在盘子上发出咯吱咯吱的声音，他在飞溅的水声中努力回想心理学书籍上的内容。  
曾经有很长一段时间他都无法调整好自己的状态，脱离九头蛇以后他在情感方面获得了海量的新体验，也因此而陷入过数次无由来的情绪爆发，多数情况下他待在兰森身边就能恢复，少数时候他只能依靠自己。看医生是不敢轻易去看的，只好买了很多书，自己学着了解自己、解构自己、拯救自己。  
他试着分析自己愤怒的原因，然后有了新的发现。  
巴基——或者说最深处的他自己，似乎对史蒂夫有着更为复杂的感觉，那近乎本能——想要接近他，了解他，甚至触碰他。  
了解他并不难，从上次的超市偶遇之后他不怎么费力就搞到了史蒂夫的资料，虽然那些人对他的身份进行了包装，但巴基还是知道了他是个为政府工作的特工。然而史蒂夫的履历简洁得令人有些意外，他的真实活动痕迹似乎只出现在这两年，再往前连巴基查到的也是一片空白。这让人不由得产生怀疑。  
一种仿佛是同病相怜的诡异的亲近感萦绕在巴基心头，他觉得史蒂夫有秘密，很可能还是跟他一样的惊人的秘密——这甚至让他对他产生了一点善意的好奇。  
但是只要一想到他竟然声称是他的丈夫，巴基的心情便迅速地恶劣起来。  
丈夫！多么可笑，他们甚至不是来自一个时代的人。史蒂夫很明显不到三十岁，而他已经——快要一百岁了。再说，九头蛇多年前就告诉过他他的合法丈夫已经死亡了，虽然他根本想不起来他的丈夫长什么样子、也没法确定九头蛇是不是在骗他，但是如果没有九头蛇研制的血清和冷冻技术，正常人怎么可能青春不老地度过大半个世纪？  
他想不通史蒂夫到底想做什么，他说是他的丈夫，但却连他们有一个孩子都不知道，他对巴基和兰森的生活表现出了极大的兴趣和热情，甚至在被甩掉之后又一次次冒出来刷存在感，但除此之外却再没有进一步的动作（或企图）。这令巴基头疼万分，并头一次对自己的理性判断产生了怀疑。  
更令人郁闷的是——尽管不想承认——巴基不认为再搬家是个好主意了。  
长久以来他一直处于神经过敏的状态，一有风吹草动就要带着兰森逃开，他不能再这样下去了。兰森还是个孩子，他需要安稳的生活环境健康成长。他们现在已经拥有了平静的生活，无论出于什么原因他不想轻易打破这种平静。他也喜欢纽约，这可能是全美最适合他们的城市。  
巴基想着，有些懊恼。这样看起来就好像他对史蒂夫的坚持认输了一样，其实他才没有。  
他只是——他只是还要再观望一下，顺便做些调查。  
巴基叹了口气，关掉水龙头。  
厨房外没传来电视的声音，兰森应该还在生他的气，也不知道这次能不能用烤布丁把他哄好。

————————————  
BGM：Love Song——Lana Del Rey

be my once in a lifetime  
i believe that you see me for who i am  
the taste, the touch, the way we love  
it all comes down to make the sound of our love song  
————————————

4.  
史蒂夫第三次出现在巴基的工作地点的时候，巴基已经能做到面不改色。  
甚至还心平气和地问了他一句：“这次喝点什么？”  
史蒂夫看着他，手指关节轻轻敲了敲吧台：“你学会的第一款调酒，可以吗？”他眼里还是带着那种“该死的”温柔的笑意，而巴基已经因为他这种神经病的点酒方式翻了个白眼。  
史蒂夫已经点过了巴基“最喜欢的酒”、“最讨厌的酒”，分别是伏特加、伏特加（它喝起来很好，但当你不得不用它消毒的时候就不这么觉得了，巴基不喜欢受伤），今天他点名要调酒，巴基也就不好再敷衍他。  
柯林杯被摆到台上，巴基往里填满冰块，开始搅拌。凉气从杯里隐约地冒出来，巴基微不可查地皱了下眉，随即意识到史蒂夫正在看着他，很快便收敛了表情。  
史蒂夫敏锐地察觉到了他的防备，苦笑了一下，语气温和地问：“兰森最近怎么样？”  
巴基滤掉了杯中融化的水，杯子已经被冰得挂起白霜，他往里倒入金酒，一边搅拌一边漫不经心地回答：“还好。完全没有因为失去一位朋友而伤心。”  
史蒂夫看起来有一点受伤。巴基把挤完汁的柠檬角随手扔进杯子，有些心不在焉地开始倒汤力水。  
史蒂夫今天不太对劲，就像是受了什么要命的打击，整个人都在散发着一种疲惫感，尽管他在巴基面前极力掩藏，但巴基就是发现了。而他同时发现，自己居然还很在意这个。  
这令巴基有点心烦意乱，把杯子推到史蒂夫跟前的时候也只是言简意赅地说了句：“你的金汤力。”  
史蒂夫接过来，并没有急着喝。他用右手松松地环着玻璃杯，湛蓝的双眼一瞬不瞬地看着巴基。那双眼睛里透出来的感情太多了点，巴基抿着嘴，面无表情地回望他，这样的感情不论放在什么任务目标身上都有些超过了。  
他的直觉告诉他史蒂夫从没将他当做任务目标，这个看起来正直又善良的金毛男人完全不像是擅长玩弄人心的浪荡子，会以这样的手段接近敌人，但他又完全不能相信他真的会有这样一个丈夫，跟他一样跨越数十年的岁月，还能保持容颜不改，并且身份成谜。  
于是巴基先开了口：“与其用这种眼神看着我，还不如告诉我你到底是什么人。”他挑起嘴角露出一个近似嘲讽的笑，“来吧，让我们坦诚点，毕竟已经见过这么多次面了。”  
史蒂夫再一次露出那种有些受伤的表情，操，巴基简直想骂人了，这个男人真的以为他不会揍他吗？  
“原来你真的全部忘记了。”史蒂夫像是忍着痛一样地说出这句话，眼帘垂了下去，“我……”他卡了一秒，然后才艰难地续了下去，“如果我告诉你，你会相信吗？”  
“不一定。”巴基干脆地说。  
史蒂夫沉默着喝了口酒。“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他说。  
“1918年7月4日出生在布鲁克林。1930年我遇到了巴基巴恩斯。十年之后我们结婚，成为了一对合法伴侣。1942年巴基参军，加入了107兵团。我则因为身体原因，在1943年参加了一个改造项目——血清计划。此后我们一直并肩作战。1944年2月，巴基在任务中因为意外掉下火车。”  
史蒂夫抬眼看着巴基，眼神里有显而易见的痛苦。  
他深吸一口气，继续说道：“我知道你一直不相信我是你的丈夫，你不认为会有人可以七十年不老不死，活到新世纪还活蹦乱跳。但我曾在你‘去世’之后坠入冰海，两年前才被解冻救出来。我还活着，我还年轻，这就是血清的功效。”  
巴基震惊得不能言语。清洗完的调酒工具险些被他扔到地上。  
“你要我坦诚，我坦诚了。巴基，原谅我，这么多年，我一直缺席，我没能——”  
“停。”巴基说。  
他感到呼吸困难，似乎有一道看不见的绳索勒紧了他的脖子，该死的恐慌发作。  
他不是没回想过过去的。他也曾在半夜里握着笔逼自己把记起来的事情都写下来。他知道自己的记忆有着严重的缺失，尤其是关于婚姻的部分，残缺到了匪夷所思的地步，他为此做过很多调查，但一无所获。  
如今“真相”劈头砸下来，他却只想逃开。他几乎没怎么费力就接受了史蒂夫的说法，他的本能在叫嚣着要他相信他。可这么长时间以来他早已习惯了一个人带着兰森的生活，他的伴侣与他的过去成为了一个朦胧的概念，跟他现有的生活没有半点关系。他可以接受某一天恢复记忆想起过去的一切，也可以接受在某次调查中找到蛛丝马迹推断曾经，但没法接受他失散多年的伴侣携着旧忆从天而降，要与他相认。  
他已经不再是原来那个巴基巴恩斯了。  
九头蛇彻彻底底改变了他。这么多年以来，他杀人，潜伏，执行政治任务，被不断洗脑，人生一次次地重启，他已经变成了别的人。  
这样的“别的人”还可能获得旧爱吗？“别的人”有资格继承巴基巴恩斯的过去吗？他和他如同两个完全迥异的个体，他能承受得起任何与他的比较吗？他又可能得到与巴基巴恩斯相同的对待吗？  
他不敢去想。  
他想他是没有勇气现在就去面对的。他不知道从前的巴基有多勇敢，现在他只是一个带着孩子的普通父亲，还是精神上遭受过创伤的那种。他只想和兰森过不被打扰的生活。  
史蒂夫注意到他表情的第一时间就伸出了手，担心地问他好不好。巴基推开他，努力平复呼吸，垂头低声说了一句:“我需要时间。”他没法再继续工作了，也不能再看见史蒂夫。他被改造的大脑与天降的回忆产生了剧烈的冲突，这疼痛是两年来从未出现过的，他要回家，他要回到兰森身边。  
巴基躲开史蒂夫的手，从员工通道快速跑到了后门，那里停着他的哈雷摩托车。

5.  
兰森的小床上，巴基蜷缩着身体，竭尽全力地对抗着头痛。  
兰森在他二十公分之外睡得正香，长长卷卷的睫毛遮住了眼睛，在窗外月光的映照下他的眼皮薄得仿佛透明，其下的眼珠偶尔还会因为做梦而出现细微的颤动。巴基谛听着他悠长安稳的呼吸，感受着自己因疼痛而沁出的冷汗打湿了整个后背。  
他感到无助。  
他还没有学会重新融入这个社会的时候，兰森使他首先成为了一个父亲。  
一开始他完全不懂得该如何照顾一个三岁的孩子——他甚至连自己的日常生活都安排不好。某一次兰森生病，他坐在床边手足无措。药箱里的注射器他根本不敢用，因为兰森看起来是那么小那么绵软，甚至连最小号的针头都像是会扎坏他。那时候他们还在布加勒斯特，窗户上糊满报纸，为了防止被发现屋里住人整天连灯都不开，更别提去找医生。他捧着兰森的小手，喃喃地说：“忍一下好不好？兰森，忍一忍就过去了。”最后不得不对那小小身躯下针时他的心都快在胸腔里碎掉。  
后来他们顺利逃到了纽约，终于可以不用担心再有防不过来的敌人。  
他开始教兰森说话，结果发现小家伙最先学会的是粗口，他这才记起来，自己说脏话居然从来没避开孩子。为了矫正这一点他又费了很大的力气。  
现在兰森已经很懂事，但他还是会每天担心给他做的饭营养不够均衡，担心他吃太多垃圾食品，担心他玩电子产品影响视力，担心他对陌生人不加防范出现意外。  
他一直怕自己不是个合格的父亲，怕自己照顾不好兰森。  
史蒂夫的出现加剧了这种恐惧，一直以来他只有兰森，就算他做得不够好可是他只有这一个宝贝，然而这宝贝竟然也是过去那段历史的遗留物。现在另一位父亲找上来了，带着往日的时光，带着令人惶然的温情，他一出现就俘获了兰森小小的心。  
巴基凑近了一些，贪婪地呼吸着孩子身上特有的奶香，甚至感觉眼底有热意在涌动。  
他能阻止兰森和史蒂夫相认吗？他应该代替兰森做出选择吗？  
或者他应该为了兰森而拾起过去吗？可是如果他永远也不能记起来呢？  
兰森需要的、想要的又是一个什么样的家？  
巴基被疼痛和迷惘折磨得失去了力气，但还是完全想不出答案。  
也许他还应该再查查史蒂夫的底细，虽然这个人的品性看起来简直像是写在脸上一样清楚明白。  
如果可能，他还要再想办法了解自己的过去，人能躲避一时，却没法躲一辈子。他总得了解清楚了才好做出决定。万一……万一这一切都是假的呢？万一他的直觉出错了呢？  
他在黑暗中虚弱地规划着自己的待办事项清单，不知多久终于昏昏沉沉睡了过去。  
再睁眼时天光已经大亮，兰森正在眨巴着大眼睛看着他。  
见他醒来，小家伙咯咯地笑了:“笨蛋巴基，你昨晚睡觉忘记脱衣服了！”  
巴基低头看了一眼，自己身上还是工作制服，他夜里是和衣睡着了。  
他也跟着笑起来:“还不是因为被子都在你那里。”  
兰森听了，不高兴地撅起嘴，把身上的毛毯扯了又扯，几乎一大半都盖到了巴基身上，他又说了一遍:“笨蛋巴基，你可以叫我分给你一半啊。”  
巴基心里暖得要命，他把手脚都缩进毛毯里，轻声回答：“可是兰森在睡觉啊。”  
小家伙原本跟他面对面地躺着，这会儿忽然又凑近，近到两个人鼻尖挨着鼻尖，他认真地说：“可是只要巴基叫我，我就会醒的。”  
巴基被他近在毫厘扑闪个不停的睫毛逗得想笑，他顶住兰森的额头，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖，没完没了地追问：“为什么呀？为什么兰森这么乖？”  
兰森被他蹭得笑个不停，一下子扑进他怀里，短短的四肢紧紧扒住他的腰身，大声宣布：“因为巴基是兰森的焦糖饼干！兰森最喜欢巴基了！”  
巴基大笑着搂住他的宝贝，响亮地在兰森额头上啵了一口：“巴基也最喜欢兰森了，巴基有那——么——那——么爱兰森。”  
“我知道，从这里到月亮上再回来！”兰森用小爪子捧着他的脸，笑容灿烂。

6.  
距离上一次恐慌发作已经过去了一个星期，巴基和兰森的生活又恢复了正常。  
史蒂夫可能是被巴基之前的反应吓到了，连着好几天没有再出现，巴基暗自松了一口气，兰森为此却有些郁郁寡欢。  
这一天巴基从市图书馆出来的晚了一些，骑车赶到幼儿园的时候许多孩子已经被家长接走了，兰森牵着老师的手四处张望着，看见他的时候跳起来向他挥了挥手。  
巴基停好车小跑着过去，跟老师道了谢，牵起兰森向外走去。  
他从兰森肩上取下了小熊书包，正准备问问他今天在幼儿园过得怎么样，就看见小家伙忽然眼睛一亮，激动得直接抓着巴基的手跳了起来，他扬起脸对着巴基惊喜地笑：“爸爸！看！是史蒂夫！”  
巴基错愕地抬头，却见不远处一棵树下，正是那个有着一头金发的眼熟身影。  
史蒂夫看起来在那里好一会儿了，旁边竟也停着一辆哈雷，他手里拿着棒球帽，见兰森向他挥手，也笑着跟他打招呼。  
巴基第一反应就是想拉住兰森，小家伙还不知道史蒂夫和他是什么关系，就已经像只归林的鸟儿一样迫不及待了，他一时间错觉只要自己一松手，他的天使仿佛就会飞离身边。  
然而下一秒他又打消了这个念头，从上次跟兰森发过脾气之后，他已经向兰森保证了他可以和史蒂夫做朋友，他不想对孩子言而无信。  
思索间，眼前的一大一小两个人已经顺利会师，史蒂夫笑着接住兰森，一把将他举了起来，兰森尖叫着大笑着，两手张开胡乱地扑腾，像只不听话的小麻雀。  
“好久不见，小家伙。”金发的高大男人愉快地说。  
“好久不见，大家伙。”兰森模仿着他的语气调皮地说，这让巴基也不由得微笑起来。  
史蒂夫看着巴基的笑容，眼神一下子变得无比温暖，他稍有些局促地点了点头，对巴基说:“嗨。”  
巴基懒于客套，也只简单回了个“嗨”。  
兰森却不闲着，他牵着史蒂夫的手，拉着他走到巴基身边，又抓起巴基的一只手，郑重地将他们的手掌叠在一起，一板一眼地说:“让我来为你们互相介绍一下吧！巴基，这是我的好朋友——史蒂夫。史蒂夫，这是我最最亲爱的爸爸——巴基。我希望你们也能成为好朋友。”  
两个大人哭笑不得，尴尬中又觉得十分有趣，巴基弯下腰来逗兰森:“要是我们不喜欢对方，做不了朋友怎么办啊？”（他余光看见史蒂夫脸上飞快地飘过了一个叫做“不可能”的表情）  
兰森笃定地摇头:“不会的，你们是我最喜欢的两个人，你们一定会互相喜欢的！”  
巴基捏捏他的小脸:“小笨蛋，你逻辑根本不通。”  
兰森撇嘴，仰头寻求场外支援:“史蒂夫，你快告诉我爸爸，你喜不喜欢他？”  
史蒂夫扑哧笑了，他看了一眼巴基，故作严肃地回答:“当然喜欢，就像兰森那么喜欢。”话还没讲完他的耳朵已经有点红了，话音落下之后又谨慎地看了巴基一眼——他是真的很在意他的反应。  
巴基猛地想起自己白天在图书馆里看到的资料，心中忽觉一阵怅然。  
二战史书里对史蒂夫和巴基的记载其实并不多，他们太像是一瞬间划过夜幕的烟火了——光辉灿烂、却无比短暂，留下的记录十分有限。在正史里，美国队长与巴恩斯中士在1940年结婚，虽然战时境况艰难，但他们一直是一对幸福美满的伴侣，共同加入军队之后更是并肩作战，情比金坚。1944年2月巴恩斯中士掉下火车，仅仅两天之后，队长就开着飞机冲进了冰海里。官方对此的解释是队长为了避免飞机上的炸弹对数十万无辜平民造成伤害，但编纂史书的许多著名学者却以十分肯定的笔触写道：队长是在通过此举殉情——他要和他的挚爱一同沉睡在1944年的寒冬里。  
1942－1944年的史料里，最常出现的配图是记者在军营里抓拍的一张照片，队长与中士刚参加完一场战斗，穿着作战服站在角落聊天，不知他们谈到了什么有趣的话题，两个人都笑得十分开怀，中士笑得低下了头，队长看向他的眼神则充满了爱意。巴基在图书馆里盯着这张图片直到眼睛酸痛，他用手指轻轻划过“殉情”两个字，感到自己空荡荡的心里仿佛在传来回响，过往岁月从纸页间悠悠浮起，他曾经拥有过的一切都恍如梦境。  
那样的眼神是真的落在过他的身上吗？他也曾重要到让某个人愿意为他去死？  
为什么命运又要如此作弄，偏偏让他忘记了这一切呢？  
他有些茫然地回望着史蒂夫，看见后者眼里诚挚的关怀与在意，竟然与七十年前的如此相似，仿佛他还是那个二战时期守护他后背的狙击手，仿佛这近一个世纪的时间都只是过眼云烟，而他们还像当年一样彼此相爱。  
他几乎是仓皇地低下了头，避开那道令人不安的视线，转向了一脸天真的兰森。他轻轻拍他的发顶，若无其事地转移着话题：“好啦，该回家了，今天的晚饭还没做呢。”  
兰森拖着长音回答：“好——吧——”  
“不过！”他又期待地望向巴基，“爸爸！我们可以邀请史蒂夫到家里来吃晚饭吗？我想请他吃我最喜欢的巧克力！”  
巴基一愣，本能地抬头去看史蒂夫，却见他也是一副怔住了的样子，只有那双蓝眼睛一瞬间惊讶地睁大了，一秒以后，期待与忐忑这两种情绪才潮水一样地涌上他的面孔来。  
巴基踌躇着，本想等史蒂夫先开口婉拒这个提议，他就可以不用再劝兰森，结果明明是个成年人的金毛男人好似霎时间智商掉线，完全没接收到他尴尬的讯号（又或者他是在装傻），竟然也像兰森一样可怜巴巴地用狗狗眼望着他，一副他不答应就伤心欲绝的模样。  
巴基方才的惆怅全然消失，他在心里暗暗磨牙，实在是很想将这一大一小直接丢到太平洋去。  
然而兰森忽地抱住了他的大腿，委委屈屈地仰起头来看他，水汪汪的眼睛里似乎还有眼泪：“巴基，巴基，电视里的小朋友都请好朋友到家里吃晚饭，我也想像他们一样……”  
他难过得真心实意，小表情生动得像是遭了什么天大的委屈，巴基纵然心里还存着百分之二十的疑虑，却还是难以抵抗地昏了头，他赶紧蹲下来，双手捧着兰森的小脸儿，好声好气地哄道：“好啦好啦，没说不答应兰森，爸爸同意了，今晚我们就请史蒂夫到家里吃饭。”  
他说着，抬头想看一眼史蒂夫，却发现他也蹲了下来，伸手跟兰森的小爪子握了握，蓝眼睛里漾着明亮的笑意：“谢谢你的邀请，兰森，我很高兴。”  
兰森一下就笑了，开心得差点吹出鼻涕泡，他吸吸鼻子，先是美滋滋地回答史蒂夫：“不用谢，我比史蒂夫还高兴！”然后又一把抱住了巴基的脖子，没头没脑地乱亲了一通：“我就知道巴基宝贝对我最好了！我最爱你了！”  
巴基暗翻白眼，腾出一只手用两指夹住他的鼻尖，哼笑一声：“你就是个没良心的小坏蛋。”  
史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，也低下头笑了。  
“家里没有新鲜蔬菜了。”一分钟后，巴基一边发动摩托车，一边尽量面无表情地对旁边吩咐：“所以我们得先去超市一趟。”  
“没问题。”史蒂夫向他笑笑，然后用一只手把兰森往怀里又带了带，“坐得稳么，小家伙？”  
兰森笑得见牙不见眼：“当然！我坐摩托车最有经验啦！”  
巴基凉凉地补充：“对，你当然没被发动机的声音吓哭过。”  
兰森小脸涨得通红：“那是我四岁的时候了，巴基！”  
巴基对他假笑了一下，忽然看见史蒂夫眼带笑意地盯着他，目光仿佛是在看一个十几岁的青少年，顿时尴尬了起来。  
上帝啊他能不能——哪怕就他妈的一秒——别这样不加掩饰地关注着他了！  
巴基觉得自己的脸在发烧，他倒是想显得无所谓一点的，只是兰森这小子对史蒂夫超常的喜爱与亲近真的让他忍不住有点嫉妒，他完全是下意识地说出了那句话，揭了兰森的短。  
不过，这难道不是一个父亲该有的正常反应吗？就算对面那个家伙也和兰森有血缘关系，但一年多来每天接送兰森上下学的明明就是他好吗！  
还没等巴基强压下心里的酸味气泡，史蒂夫就开口说话了，他轻轻按住兰森的肩膀，低下头冲他笑：“嘿，兰森，巴基只是在提醒我要小心，毕竟我才是那个没有经验的人——”  
他眨了眨眼，承认道：“我是第一次带着小朋友骑摩托车。”  
兰森咯咯地笑了：“没关系，你不用怕哦，我会乖乖坐好的！”  
好吧。  
巴基在心里默默念道，小叛徒。  
他们在离家不远的沃尔玛停下车，准备进去采购些新鲜时蔬。  
正在这时，史蒂夫的手机响了。  
看得出他本想直接挂掉，但显然屏幕上的来电显示令他放弃了这个想法。  
史蒂夫向他们两个道歉，走到一边接听。  
电话那头是个男人的声音——对，其实巴基听的一清二楚——应该是史蒂夫的上司，语气非常严肃，但用词很奇怪，史蒂夫皱眉听着，不时回应一声。巴基怔了一下才意识到，他们用的应该是暗语或代号。这种情况一般只有一个可能：史蒂夫有任务了。  
果不其然，史蒂夫挂掉电话走过来，表情看起来十分凝重。  
他满怀歉意地看着巴基:“华盛顿那边出事了，直升机十五分钟之后就到，我得现在就走。”  
巴基心中了然，这个任务的等级多半非常高，不然不会这么紧急。  
他没说什么，只是点了点头，然后对着兰森努了努嘴。  
史蒂夫会意，立刻蹲了下去，视线和兰森平齐，露出了一个真诚的笑容（见鬼的他的笑容好像就没有不真诚过）：“兰森，我得向你道歉，”他举起手机示意，“刚刚我接到了一个电话，有非常非常重要的工作需要我现在就去做，事态很紧急，所以今晚我不能赴约了。真的很对不起，下次换我请你吃晚餐和巧克力好吗？”  
兰森无措地眨巴着眼睛，抬起头看了巴基一眼，“可是……”  
“我向你保证，兰森，我保证不会食言。”史蒂夫说。  
巴基也弯下腰，摸摸兰森的头：“你也听到了，史蒂夫有很重要的事情要做，兰森，爸爸是怎么教你的？”  
兰森的眼睛里满是水雾，他委屈而不舍地走上前，抱住史蒂夫的肩膀和他贴了贴脸：“好吧，那我等下次，你一定要快快回来哦。”  
史蒂夫亲吻他的头发，眼睛却望着巴基：“我一定会的。”

————————————  
BGM：Carry Me Home——Sød Ven

Hold me tight  
Pull me up and carry me home  
I would brave the longest night  
If I could have you always  
————————————

7.  
巴基调完一杯曼哈顿，面带微笑给对面的客人推了过去。对方没有在吧台过多停留，道过谢之后就端着酒杯走开了。  
暂时没有其他人过来，于是巴基拿出了手机。  
短信界面的最新状态还停留在三天前，屏幕上只有两条信息：“巴基，这是你的号码对吗？寇森帮我查到了它，请代我向兰森道歉，两天之后我就会回来。”  
20分钟之后他才回了一个“好”，但这条信息过了快80个小时也没有变成已读。  
他呼出一口气，有点犹豫要不要问问史蒂夫任务的进展情况。虽然任务过程中关掉手机是常态，但接连三天没有一点消息到底有些令人不安。  
自从兰森和史蒂夫定下约定，他仿佛也对这段关系负有了责任。  
手指悬在手机键盘上方，巴基斟酌着措辞。  
有客人正在走近，他却还没想好说什么。巴基正准备收起手机，却看见界面忽然出现了一点细微的变化——第二条信息右下角的“√”从一个变成了两个——他三天前的信息状态终于变成了“已读”。  
脚步声逐渐靠近，猛烈的预感来袭，他飞快地抬起了头。  
史蒂夫取下棒球帽，笑着坐到了吧台边：“好久不见。”  
他穿着一件普通的圆领T恤，下身是一条卡其色休闲裤，头发看起来还没干透，却梳理得十分整齐。  
巴基一眼就注意到他身上添了不少伤——左侧颧骨有淤青，嘴角破了一点，右边大臂上还缠着纱布，T恤短短的袖子几乎要盖不住那一截白。  
他不动声色地嗅了嗅，不到一米的距离，可以闻到淡淡的沐浴露味道和一丝隐约的血的气味。  
还好人看起来倒是全胳膊全腿。  
他对着史蒂夫露出来的一圈纱布挑了挑眉：“三天而已。你看起来没法喝酒了？”  
史蒂夫笑起来：“伏特加，拜托了。”  
巴基没动，双手撑着桌面：“你的医生想必不会建议你这么做。”  
史蒂夫也把两肘支到台上，看着他的眼睛，假装严肃地说：“我一向享受不遵医嘱的乐趣。”  
“而且我有血清，你知道的。”他补充道，“不用10个小时我就能拆掉纱布了。”  
“不遵医嘱，哈？”巴基嗤笑一声，“应该让你七十年前的医生听听这话，让他看看那个病恹恹的小子现在有多嚣张。”  
话音刚落，他就看到史蒂夫的脸色变了，他的眼睛因为惊讶而微微睁大，上身前倾，仿佛是不相信自己刚刚听到了什么。  
哦该死，他是不是，他是不是以为我想起来了——  
巴基僵硬地站在原地，为自己的口不择言而感到轻微的懊恼。他完全是下意识地说出了那句话，舌头先于他的大脑做出了反应，就好像这个场合就应该有这么一句回呛，就好像那种忧惧焦虑的心情还盘桓在他的每一寸皮肤之下。  
他确实有过那种心情，这感觉比任何时候都鲜明。巴基信不过自己的脑子，却永远信任自己的直觉，那种动物性的本能无数次帮他死里逃生，帮他做出正确的判断，他信任它胜过自己的每一个日记本。  
现在它清清楚楚明明白白地告诉他，他的心脏深处埋着纷乱、厚重、真切到不容抗拒的情愫，那是这具躯壳留给他的遗产，它们平时沉在水面之下，而现在另一位主人公就站在眼前，于是什么也没法抵抗这种召唤了，那些旧心情像是拥有了实体一样冲撞着他的心防，呼之欲出。  
史蒂夫下意识地对他伸出了手，声音轻得有如幻觉：“巴基，你没有全都忘记，对不对？”  
那双眼睛那么蓝那么蓝，就像许久之前他在兰森的冷冻仓外看到过的景色，就像一个美妙到不真实的梦境，就像离开了太久的故乡。  
这一瞬间他仿佛找回了只在前世拥有过的，最最温柔的注视。  
巴基感到自己置于吧台上的手正在微微地颤抖，他的自控力只够控制住自己不当场零落成一地碎片。  
“……我还以为它们都在我身上消失了。”他说，“现在看起来好像……不是这样。”  
“你一直是你。”史蒂夫的声音宛如叹息。  
巴基心里猛地一动。  
那些摇摇欲坠的终于轰然倒塌。  
“不管有没有那些记忆，你始终都是我的丈夫。”史蒂夫说得很慢，却一字一句都沉稳而坚定，“巴基，我只想你知道，无论你做过什么，忘记了什么，无论你想选择怎样的生活……这些都不会改变你在我心里的模样，不会动摇你在我心里的位置，你永远是我的唯一，我一生的挚爱。我会陪着你直到尽头。我想你知道这个，好吗？”  
他说得太过坦荡，太过直接，巴基怔怔站在原地，一时间竟不能有所反应。长长的几次呼吸之后，他才喃喃回答:“你确定要在酒吧里表白……？”  
史蒂夫笑着看他，没说话。  
巴基彻底松懈了，他的盔甲自动解体，他这么多年以来的外壳在史蒂夫的注视下柔软地分解成了碎屑，他感到前所未有的心安。  
他推给史蒂夫一罐苏打水，向后者勾了勾手指，史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，却还是顺从地凑到他跟前。  
“找个好地方等我下班。”他附在他耳边轻声说，“你知道我的号码，对吧？”

8.  
他们拥吻着，磕磕绊绊地打开史蒂夫公寓的门，步伐凌乱地走进了起居室，撕咬彼此的嘴唇好似两只饥渴的野兽。  
昏暗的光线使公寓里的一切都失去了具体的形状，只有荷尔蒙的气息真实地涌动着、燃烧着，像流淌的火焰一样灌进了他们的肺里。  
找不到卧室的门，巴基扯着史蒂夫仰面倒向了沙发，史蒂夫猝不及防摔在他身上。  
接着是吻，数不清的吻，无法满足的吻，他们在吻的间隙里脱掉彼此的衣服。  
赤裸相对之后史蒂夫看到了他身上的巨大伤疤，横贯整个左肩，狰狞如怪物的爪牙，顿时倒抽了一口凉气。  
他这才记起这桩事，下意识地想向后闪身，却被按住了不能动弹。  
下一秒，史蒂夫就俯在他肩头，将嘴唇贴在了那伤疤上。温热的舌头慢慢地舔过每一处凸起与凹陷，留下的水痕宛如泪痕。  
令人战栗的痒意从肩头爬到心脏，巴基仰着头喘息，听见史蒂夫低声问：“连血清也没能让它愈合么？”  
他抬手勾住史蒂夫的后颈，缓慢而用力地将他拉近自己，直到他们唇舌交织。  
“……没事，早就不疼了。”  
一吻结束，他才轻而又轻的回答了他真正的问题。  
太久违了——亲吻，爱抚，喘息，汗液，以及间或的呻吟，他们的分离如此漫长而苦涩，只有对方的身体才能消解这份干渴。  
史蒂夫从衣服口袋里翻出了润滑剂和安全套，一只手的拇指轻轻抚过他的眼角：“告诉我你准备好了。”  
巴基伸出右手出其不意地握住了他们两个都已竖起来的阴茎，看着他调笑道：“还用问？”  
史蒂夫从他的胸膛吻到小腹，身体又罩上来，眼睛紧紧地盯着他。巴基缴械投降：“好好好——” 他舔着嘴唇回答，“来吧，我的队长。”  
紧接着他便感到微凉的液体涌入股间，史蒂夫因为他的调情而失了分寸，差点挤出半瓶润滑剂来。他们的下身紧贴在一起，黏腻而湿滑，热度随着欲望而急速地攀升。  
史蒂夫耐心地为巴基扩张，手指在那处温暖的所在剪动、旋转、按揉，直到巴基因为剧烈的快感而颤抖起来。  
他抬起巴基的膝盖，在大腿内侧留下一连串湿吻，然后将自己送进了巴基体内。  
结合的一瞬间他们的喘息同时变得粗重起来，过于鲜明的感受从头皮从脊椎从下身汹涌地生发出来，一部分知觉被无限放大，一部分知觉又完全消失，整个身心所能体味到的只剩下彼此占有的快感。  
他们陷入了情爱的狂潮，欲望狂飙而满足感紧随其后，自我在消解、在火热地燃烧，两具躯体从交合处开始熔化，每一个动作都是在向最终的顶点进发。  
细丝线危险而诱人地悬在眼前，最甜美的蜜液在其上悠荡。  
史蒂夫托起巴基的腰臀，节奏逐渐变得失控，沙发在他们身下重重陷落又回弹。随着最后几次猛烈的冲撞，两个人同时到达了高潮。  
丝线猝然断裂，蜜汁落入他们口中，渗进了灵魂里。  
第二次史蒂夫提议到床上去做，巴基答应了。史蒂夫的床单是深灰蓝色，床垫很软，巴基仰面躺在上面，觉得自己仿佛正在柔软的云端融化成一滩糖浆。史蒂夫把他翻过来亲吻他的肩胛骨，指尖沿着一节节的脊椎不断向下，向下，巴基一手攥紧床柱，一手与史蒂夫的手十指相扣，他边喘边轻笑：“……我敢打赌你在这张床上睡得不怎么好。”  
史蒂夫捉起他的手咬了一口，含糊不清地问：“……怎么说？”  
巴基舒服地长叹，挪着腰向史蒂夫更靠近了一点，漫不经心地回答：“床垫太软了，腰背会不舒服。”  
史蒂夫笑：“天，你怎么什么都知道。”他凑上前同巴基接吻，唇舌慢慢磨开他的齿关，勾着他的舌头吮吸。指尖则探入巴基的股缝，揉弄那个已经微微张开的入口。  
温热，湿滑，像是有生命一样地收缩着。  
史蒂夫没能忍耐多久，他将阴茎又一次对准那里，轻轻拍了拍巴基的臀部。  
这一次的进入更加顺畅，史蒂夫直插到底，喉间溢出难耐的呻吟，他的热汗滴落到巴基背上，像是在那里扣下了一个个小小的印章。  
“上帝……你真美……你真完美……”史蒂夫没有章法地亲吻巴基的脸颊和脖颈，湛蓝的双眼近乎狂热的望着他。  
巴基快要迷失在这片蓝海中央了，他睁着眼，却完全看不清周遭，他的身体大敞着，任快乐与满足的水浪一波一波冲刷过皮肤，前所未有的情潮没过了他的头顶。  
这感觉太好了，太对了，他觉得自己已经为此等待了半生，不会再有一个人能与他这样契合无间了，从肉体到灵魂，每一处缺口都能完美拼合。他们走过世间最相似也是最迥异的道路，同样拥有血清的力量，经历过七十年的严寒，却背对彼此站成了黑白两面，破碎过零落过，多年之后终于殊途同归。这叫他怎么能不感激上苍？  
巴基摸索着抓住了史蒂夫的手，将他的手背牵到了自己的双唇下。他闭上眼睛在那片温热的皮肤上印下一个吻，轻声地说：“我爱你，史蒂夫，till the end of the line.”

9.  
卧室里只开了一盏暗淡的夜灯，暖色的灯光笼罩下来，温存缥缈得像一个梦境。  
史蒂夫从背后紧紧搂抱着巴基，下巴放在他温暖的肩窝上。  
情事过后的热汗还未消退，他们胸膛贴着后背，湿热的感觉在相依偎的地方盘桓不去，但两个人半点也不愿意分开。  
岁月已经亏欠他们太多。  
巴基半眯着眼，懒懒地问史蒂夫：“伤口还疼么？”  
史蒂夫抓着他的手放到自己右臂上，低声笑道：“你摸摸看，都快长好了。”  
“唔，你这小骗子……”巴基捻了捻纱布的线头，“你是不是今天才回来就去酒吧找我了？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“傻瓜，你连头发都没来得及吹干。”  
史蒂夫把脸埋在他的发丝里，闷笑个不停。  
“你也觉得自己有点傻，嗯？”巴基伸手去撸他的头发，侧过脸来跟他接吻，然后又问：“为什么多花了一天？任务出了意外？”  
史蒂夫与他额头相贴，右手拇指慢慢摩挲他的脸，良久才答：“这次任务本身就是个意外……我们追踪到了九头蛇的一个重要基地。”  
巴基浑身一僵，情不自禁地握住了他的手腕：“……然后呢？”  
“还记得佐拉吗？”史蒂夫低声问，“他负责了九头蛇大多数关于血清的实验和超级战士的改造。兰森……兰森当初也被送上过他的手术台。”  
麻木的感觉在巴基四肢蔓延，他涩声回答：“当然记得，就是他差点锯掉了我的左臂，还把兰森冻在冷冻仓里。”  
史蒂夫亲吻他的头发，额角，鼻梁，强有力的胳膊紧紧搂住他的肩膀：“他本人其实早已经死亡，但意识被储存进了一台巨型计算机中，至今还在为九头蛇贡献价值。我们在新泽西的一个秘密工厂找到了他，费了很大力气才将他彻底摧毁，一并销毁的还有很多他所谓的‘实验样本’。多耽搁的时间是因为还要处理那些……器材和仪器。”  
巴基慢慢地呼出一口气。那些东西意味着什么，没有人比他更清楚了。  
“九头蛇基地里还有我这样的俘虏吗？还有人……活着吗？”  
“没有了，根据记录，其他人都在改造过程中死去了。”  
巴基把脸埋到史蒂夫的胸口，很久之后才哑声问了一句：“那你是……什么时候知道我被九头蛇洗过脑的？”  
史蒂夫的心跳在他耳中变得无比清晰，答案好像也要随着那跳动声跃出来似的。  
一声叹息首先落了下来，史蒂夫又将他往怀里带了带，似乎是嫌他们抱得还不够紧，他的声音听起来也凝滞而沙哑：“十天前，我第三次去酒吧找你那天。娜塔莎了解九头蛇这样的机构，懂得他们储存资料的方式，找到了你曾经的档案。从1944年到两年半之前，每一次洗脑，每一次电击，每件任务，都记录在册。我花了一天阅读它……读完只想回到1944年的那列火车上，豁出性命也要抓住你的手。”  
史蒂夫的声音满是痛惜，甚至有些哽咽，他把巴基拥得那么紧，简直是要将他嵌进自己身体里的力道。他害怕了，有生以来第一次对命运产生了畏惧之情——因他终于知晓了那双巨手会怎样地戕害他的挚爱，将他们两个一同推入万劫不复的深渊。  
巴基伸手抚摸他的头发：“别这样，都过去了。还记得那个布鲁克林的小个子有多勇敢吗？他对再糟糕的命运都会迎难而上的。”  
史蒂夫的眼里闪烁着惊喜的光芒：“巴基……”  
“是，我记起来了，”巴基微笑，“不过只有关于那个小个子的一点点，因为你那句直到尽头。”  
“我的脑子里有很厚的一层冰，我知道有什么东西在那下面，但我找不到打破它的办法，一直到你说出那句话——”  
“I‘m with you till the end of the line.”  
“你是不是从上辈子就这么对我说过了？不然我怎么会记得这么牢？哪怕忘了自己的名字，我也忘不掉你的承诺。”  
他灰绿色的眸子在灯光下显得格外温柔，史蒂夫的灵魂都在这样的目光下颤抖起来。  
那双眼睛里面盛着他漫长一生的眷恋与热望、全部的梦境与理想，寄存着一整个天堂。

10.  
睁眼时天光已经大亮，巴基闭着眼从床头柜上摸到了手机，心里盘算着什么时候带史蒂夫去换一张床垫——他腰酸得厉害。  
打开手机发现了两条史蒂夫的语音留言，巴基把手机放在枕头上按下了播放键。  
“嘿巴克，睡得怎么样？我按你说的时间叫了兰森起床，早餐准备的是培根煎鸡蛋，牛奶和麦片。冰箱里的蓝莓果酱吃完了，下午我们可以一起去逛超市再买些，还有……呃，不，巴基没有迷路，兰森，先把牛奶喝完，好吗？我等一下再……好吧那零食盒里再加一包焦糖饼干，但是你要把牛奶喝完……不，不能再多了，你牙会坏的……哦天哪巴克我需要等下再跟你发消息！”  
巴基躺在床上笑个不停，他简直能想象到兰森耍赖皮的样子和史蒂夫手忙脚乱的窘态。一旦真正接手五岁幼童的生活起居，你很难不意识到他们的本质都是小恶魔——是上帝专门投放到人间用来折磨初为人父的成年人的调皮鬼。  
但是没办法，史蒂夫自告奋勇要早起照料兰森，还答应要把他们之间的复杂故事解释给他听，巴基当然乐见其成。  
他慢悠悠点开第二条语音，觉得自己还可以再多躺一会儿。  
“巴克，你醒了吗？我成功把兰森送到幼儿园了，简直像打了一场仗那么艰难……我在餐桌上给你留了早餐，不过既然你没回我消息，我想它可能要变成早午餐了。我现在在打扫房间，唔，早上发生了一点意外事故，但我想我可以解决……总之，醒来记得给我打电话好吗？我爱你。”  
巴基对着天花板微笑起来。  
等到他收拾停当，草草吃过午饭，准备出门时，已经过了下午两点。史蒂夫又发来消息，兰森的幼儿园因为第二天有活动，所以提前放了学，他已经在去接兰森的路上。  
巴基按灭手机屏幕，索性直接拐上了通往幼儿园的那条路。步行的话，差不多能在半路碰到史蒂夫和兰森。  
他沿着街道前行，觉得心情前所未有的舒畅。  
两年以来他一直以为自己是一个过时之人，是上个世纪遗留下来的幽魂，除了兰森，再没什么别的将他栓在世上。而只是短短一夕之间，命运就变戏法一样地为他揭开了重重的帘幕——不可思议的真相显露出来，他历经风霜的爱人还等在原地，他们错失的时光都凝成了琥珀，敲碎枷锁，再也没有什么可以阻挡他们拥有平凡却幸福的生活。  
多么令人惶恐的平凡与幸福。  
经过一个转角，树木的浓荫退却，阳光泼泼洒洒地笼罩下来。  
巴基抬头望去，路的那头出现了两个熟悉的身影。  
小小只的兰森坐在史蒂夫肩膀上，跟他手勾着手，正在乐不可支地说着什么，史蒂夫满面笑容，不时地应和一句。  
他显然也看到了巴基，那双眼睛从他们的目光对上之后就没移开过视线。  
不知是不是肩上兰森的原因，他显得格外高大，那头金发在太阳底下闪着耀眼的光芒，就像黑暗中最明亮的那一捧火。 

FIN.


End file.
